This Isn't Just A Dream Anymore
by Assassins-Run-From-Me
Summary: When your given one wish, what would you wish for? When Zarah Willfare gets a wish, she passes it off as a joke and sends it in anyway. Not realizing the mistake she made on her wish to live in the world of Bleach, she must learn to pull through on these hard times and fight her own battles she was meant to face. First story! Hope you guys enjoy. (Honesty is greatly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

This Isn't Just A Dream Anymore  
Disclaimer! I do NOT own anything besides my character in this story and as much as I wish I did own Bleach, I do not. I don't know how much language or how much violence I will use, but I will put it to a high rating just in case. Hope you all enjoy this and if there any tips or suggestions you would like to tell me about, I will be happy to read or add something for you. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Part 1

Its's Saturday! Finally, the one day I get up willingly on my own in the mornning, and for a good reason to, to watch my favorite anime show Bleach. It's sad that not many people I know even know about it and just skip over it. They don't even give it a chance and yet they say it sucks. Bakas! Oh well, at least my little sister likes it as much as I do.  
After finishing my morning list done, I gathered all my snacks and drinks ( which I consider to be my breakfast ), I headed over to my entertainment room. Sitting down and getting all comfy. With my snacks by me, I turned on the T.V. where the show was just about starting with the opening intro, my excitement bubbling up.

"WOOHOO! Let's get this going!"

Trying to calm down with some deep breathes, I managed to contain myself to a slight bouncing in my chair. The intro had finished, the episode starting off where it had left off on last Saturday. Now I was really excited and I started to bounce more in my seat and spilling some of my drink on the side of my chair.

"Uh ... Whopps. Better clean it up now before Jake kicks my ass for it."

Walking to go grab the paper towels, I noticed a minor detail. I haven't told you who I am!

So my name is Zarah Willfare and I currently live in California right now with my room mate, Jake. I'm the only child from my family and Jake is the third out of five boys in his family. My mom and dad were always fighting, and it eventually lead them to divorce each other. Even then, they still argue. It became a little to much for me and I didn't want to choose which one to live with, so I moved out. Problem was, I didn't have enough money to do that by myself. Luckily, Jake said he would help me out and that it might be good to move out of home for him to.

After some looking, we bought an apartment. I admit, it wasn't great at first but with me and Jake taking the time to rebuild it, it turned out pretty good. But some how him and I are always arguing on what to add or to take out. Not like we need anymore crap put up on the walls or more furniture added to what we have. Sometimes I wonder if this is how my mom and dad started off.  
Strating to get off topic!

In due time you will read more about my life and the difficulties I went through, but until then, Let's get back to the main topic we were on. Now time to zoom back in!

Cleaning up the spilled contents of my drink, I threw away the dirty paper towl and went back to my chair. Turning up the volume as much as I can, I sat back and began to watch the show.

During the whole show, I was cheering (more like screaming) for Ichigo to kick Aizen's ass and finish the fight, nearly falling out of the chair in the process with my drink still in my hand. I don't think my neighbors will be happy with me later on for waking them up with all the cheering (screaming!) I was doing earlier. Whoops!

After the episode started to roll the credits at the end, I stood up to use the bathroom. All that snacking and drinking during the episode made me had to go badly. I wouldn't leave my seat to go even if commercials did come on, I didn't want to miss something if it did decide to come back on before I returned from the bathroom. Nope, not a chance. My ass was glued to that seat until I finished the episode no matter how long, I will hold it. Okay, maybe I shouldn't be talking about this, but being the only one up in the morning sucks.

Before I went back to my room to get ready for work, I heard my phone go off. I just let it ring so I didn't have to answer it. Not like I want to.

"Message received!"

When I finished pulling on my jacket, I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to answer it but I did anyways. Before I pressed the open button on my phone, I didn't see any number or name of who sent it, only a date and time.

"Odd, I should automatically get a number or name with it. Shouldn't I? Might as well look to see what it is."  
Pressing the open button on the message, I read what it said.

"Congrats! You just won one random wish and have it come true tonight at midnight. Please type in your wish that you would like to have come true and wait for the clock to hit twelve. Enjoy!"

"...The hell? This better be a joke or I'm just not getting it. Uh, whatever."

If it was a joke, then what I type shouldn't matter at all. Right? It's not like it will come true. Can't happen ... can it? Okay, now I'm just over thinking it. Just type something silly in and be done with it. Typing in that I wished I lived in the world of Bleacha nd sending it, I flipped it shut and tossed it on the bed.

"Better get to work or my boss with give me a lecture of a life time."

Unlocking my door and turning the lights in the dark apartment, I let out a tired sigh. Kicking off my shoes and jacket, I put my keys on the hook by the door and went over to my bedroom. I was tired and beat, and all I wanted was to find my bed to sleep on.

Flopping down on my bed after taking a quick shower, I rolled over to grab my phone on the corner of the bed where I last threw it and flipped it open to check the time. I didn't have a clock, and there's a pretty good reason for that too! I can't afford to keep buying new ones after I break one every week or so. That's why I stick with my phone. If I break that, I'm screwed.

"Huh, 11:58. Almost midnight. I wonder if... Nope! It's not like it's actually real. Things like that can't and won't happen so there's reason to even think about it. PFFT! I might as well just go to bed."

Turning over on my side, I closed my eyes waiting to fall asleep, hoping it was Sunday already. But ... Like always, things don't always go my way.

"But you can't fall asleep now! I still have to grant your wish for you. Hehe!"

"WHAA! ... What the hell! How did you get in here and ... why the hell are you dressed as a little fairy?"

"Hehe, You made a wish, did you not? That is why I am here, to grant the wish you sent!"

I can't believe this! I won't believe this! There is no WAY this is real. Nope, Nu uh, not real. I didn't even tell anybody about that text I got this morning, I'm the only one that knows.

"It's fake."

I couldn't understand what it was thinking, but that smile is just creepy. Why do I always have to deal with creepy people? Even at work, I have to deal with them.

"If you believed that it is fake, then why did you send in a wish?"

"Cause I thought it was a joke, and by the looks of it, it is. There's no way someone can grant a wish, let alone the one I said. It's just not possible, okay? Now I'm gonna go back to sleep. Night.

"Hmph! If you honestly think that, then I guess I'm just have to prove you wrong on that. HA!"

"Wait, what!? AHH!"

I was falling down, and I was falling down fast. Faster than what I thought was possible. It scared me to think I wouldn't land or that if I did land, would the impact of hitting the ground kill me? But most of all, if it did come true for me to live in the world of Bleach, what would happen to me here? Looking at the fairy one last time, she gave a short wave goodbye and a smile before my line of vision went black. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was her saying something to me.

"Have fun! Hehehe."

That's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not own anything besides my character and nothing more.

Authors Note! I am so sorry that it took me two weeks to update this . I was not expecting that to happen, nor will I let that happen again (I'll try not to) and thank you for reading this. I know there are some things that need to be edited and/or maybe change or improve on, but thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! Sorry for short chapter, longer ones in the further :D

Waking up to a slight groan, I grabbed the side of my head and started to rub circles on my forehead to help ease some of the pain. When the pain started to slowly fade out I became more aware of the surroundings by me, but I was having trouble trying to figure out where I was. I kept coming up with blanks one after the other, nothing sounding or looking familiar to me at all. So far I wasn't liking this. I had no clue as to where I was and I was about ready to flip out because of it.

"Maybe if I get up and look around I might find something. I can't just sit here, even if I don't find anything, I still have to try."

Pushing myself off the bed of grass beneath me, I turned to the right to find a street with a sign or someone who can tell me where I was. I couldn't see much with the bright sun casting over me but I made my way over to a street pole that held a sign at it's sides.

"The hell? Why isn't it in English? Damn! Now I don't even know where I'm at and if the sign isn't in English, I doubt the locals around here speak it to. Urgh! "

While grumbling about my bad luck, I failed to notice the person in front of me until I had already collided right into him and fell on my ass. Some bad luck I had.

"Damn! Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention so ... yeah. Sorry!"

Once I had mumbled out my apology, I turned to leave to find something else that would help me know me where I was. I didn't get far though. I guess whoever I bumped into grabbed onto my wrist making me stop my movements. Thinking that the guy was upset I tried to mumble out another apology to him. That was until I saw who it was. Ichigo Kurusaki.

"Che, don't worry about it. It happens and you did seem lost in thought. Hmm? Hey, how come I haven't noticed you before? You transfer here or something?"

I was too stunned to say anything at first. Nothing I thought of would come out of my mouth. And yes, I was freaking out! I was just standing there like I was waiting to get smacked by a statue or hit by a bus and I knew I had to say something soon. But truth was, I was scared more than I was excited. Why? Because I knew I wouldn't get out of this easily like I do all the other times at home or at school. Oh what luck I had.

Why life was cruel to me, I don't know, but I do know it was laughing at me right now. How I feel loved ... not.

"Hey, are you going to answer my question or should I just leave you alone and go home?"

Huh!? Oh wait, I still haven't answered him yet. Damn! What do I say, what do I say, what I DO I say!? 'Anything dammit! Just say something, anything as long as you say something that involves words. Like right NOW!' Yes I argue with myself. No I'm not insane. Just really random and weird.

"Uh ... well I was trying find out where I was since I'm visiting my - my - my grandparents & I guess I got lost on the way. Can you tell me what s-street I'm on?

When I finally looked back at him I could tell he was thinking of something while I just stood there shuffling back and forth on my feet. I felt really awkward just standing like I was, waiting for an answer.

He gave out a 'hmph' sound, bending down slightly to my eye level with his eyebrows scrunched up, his scowl plastered on his face as always.

"Che, liar. I could tell because of the uncertainty in your words and the way you keep looking anywhere else besides my face when saying it."

What!? H-How the hell did h- never mind. Even if I tried to explain about it, I would just be lying more than I can handle. And with the bad luck that's been running around me lately, I probably wouldn't like the out come of it. 'Just tell the truth! If he believes you, good and if not, well you better hope someone does. Now start telling the truth!' When the hell did my brain get an attitude? Guess I should, huh?

Letting out a shaky sigh, I turned my gaze back towards Ichigo who was looking a little irritated at my lack of response. Might as well get it over with then.

"I swear if you try to jump at me and attack for what I'm about to say, I will hit you. Even if I go down, I will manage to get a hit in. Understood?"

Once he gave me a nod, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves down before I flipped out about something stupid. 'Hurry up Dammit!' Okay, okay! I'm going.

"I can't say this will make you believe me or that you should trust me afterwards, but I know about you being a soul reaper. Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki. A substitute soul reaper who has hollow powers like the vizards and that you zanpakuto is name Zangetsu. I know about Soul Society, the captains, the lieutenants, and betrayal of Aizen. I need you to believe me on this, Ichigo. I am telling the truth."

"I guess we're just going to have to find that out ourselves, eh Ichigo. After all, we wouldn't want someone who knows so much become a possible threat to the Soul Society. Wouldn't you say, Ichigo."

The sharp point of his blade was poised at my throat, drawing a single line of blood to drop down my chin. The blade made me itch in anticipation. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen.

"Your Urahara Kis-"

His strike was quick, faster than what I've seen from the anime and at the same time, hurt like hell. Pain erupted from my neck, spreading over my head in a hazy mist. My vision was losing sight, my balance becoming unstable, and my consciousness in the back of my mind was stolen away from me. Just like before.


End file.
